Revenge
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: AU Grimmjow is an adult in the human world, He often spends time alone often feeling detached from friends and he blames it on his mother's murder, Grimmjow continues to spiral deeper into depression and begins to drink regularly. When one night he makes a move that changes everything.
1. New years

_**A/N Something I want to mention before you read, I've never written with Grimmjow as one of my characters before so forgive me if he is OOC also It is an AU so I'm making some of his personality traits to fit the situation, I promise once I get used to it he will be more like himself just bare with me. Not sure if this will turn into to a ship or nah. Anyway Advice and feedback is always welcome. Thank you.**_

Grimmjow found himself at his old friend's house on New Year's Eve, bored and ready to leave he waited for an opportunity to present itself in which he could escape. Luckily for him his friend and his roommate were passed out from drinking too much alcohol. He eyed them making sure they were definitely asleep a pang of jealously rang through his heart. He secretly wished he was them instead of himself. Alone. Despite having people invite him over to hang out or to attend parties he always felt detached and any attempt to go left him feeling more isolated. Grimmjow ran a hand through his vivid blue hair trying to reform the shape it had lost. He sighed abandoning any attempts to fix his hair and opened the front door. The muscular man was greeted with a waft of freezing air that latched onto him.

The temperature only encouraged his depressive thoughts, _'I don't belong here._ ' Grimmjow thought shaking his head in dismay. Grimmjow's jacket wasn't nearly enough to keep him warm yet he embraced the cold anyway and began to walk around aimlessly not ready to go home yet. It was if he was waiting for a miracle to happen, perhaps a kind stranger would give him some life changing advice, or maybe there would be someone in need of help somewhere. Thoughts like these ran the the blue eyed man's head, he was just hoping to feel something other than despair. He was bitter about the fact he had no one to celebrate New Year's with, every year he had been with his family or friends always energetic counting down, lighting off fireworks, it was weird how it had just become tradition. And then this year was completely different it made him unmotivated for the next year. He smiled sadly at the thought of his family how he missed them. Grimmjow shook the thoughts away, he didn't want to add more painful memories to the ones that were already on his mind. Grimmjow watched his breath in the air trying to distracting himself, instead he began to think about his past instead.

 ** _Before:_**

Grimmjow ran straight to the corner store after receiving his allowance, he couldn't wait to buy his favourite candy he grinned ear to ear. Mom even let him go by himself, he felt so independent he loved it. However as soon as he entered the shop he could feel that the air was tense. A man stood lurking by the front counter with a dark oversized hoodie draped over his body, Grimmjow's instincts told him to go home but he really wanted to buy some laffy taffy. Grimmjow kept his head down avoiding looking at the man as he started down the candy aisle. Grimmjow heard the man yelling now but was unsure of what was going on he turned to volume down on his Mp3 to try listen in on the commotion.

"Give me the cash and no one gets hurt." The man Grimmjow had seen lurking earlier said in a hushed voice, Grimmjow saw a glance of silver in the man's hand. Grimmjow didn't need to see it to know it was a gun, he stood frozen. _'What should I do?_ ' Grimmjow nervously walked to the pay phone at the back and put three quarters in and dialed 911.

 ** _"Hello 911 What's your emergency?_** " a voice crackled on the phone.

"Hello? There's a robbery taking place at robinson street at the corner store." Grimmjow whispered as quite as possible.

"He has a gun" Grimmjow continued feeling his heart racing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, you blue haired freak?!" The man yelled turning to point the gun at Grimmjow. The blue eyed boy blinked his feet felt like they were stuck to the floor. A rush of adrenaline came over Grimmjow as he somersaulted into the other lane and managed to duck one of the bullets the man had fired by a hair. In the commotion Grimmjow had knocked over a wall of gumballs sending a cluster of colourful balls onto the floor, The gunman not seeing this tripped and fell backwards causing his hood to come off exposing his face to Grimmjow. Grimmjow felt his heart fall when he saw the man's face. To Grimmjow's surprise it was his neighbor's husband he knew his face well, he was constantly yelling at him to get out of sight, Grimmjow never particularly liked the man. The gunman realizing his face was exposed panicked and began to chase Grimmjow who was still on the floor dumbstruck.

The blue eyed boy shook himself back to reality and ran to the door and glanced behind him as he did, he regretted doing it as soon as he did. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror as he saw his Neighbour shoot the cashier in the head. Everything went silent for a moment as Grimmjow saw the man slump down on the floor dead maroon coloured blood beginning to pool around him. His neighbours attention switched from the dead cashier to Grimmjow whom he glared at with disgust. His eyes were void of any emotion which frightened grimmjow even further. The blue haired boy ran as fast as he could away from the corner store, it was dark out by now and Grimmjow couldn't see where he was going tears began to burn in his eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen why now? Why?

When Grimmjow reached his house he took no time at all before he got to the phone. His hands shook as he began to dial 911 again. Then he noticed that his mom wasn't in the living room where she would usually sit. Grimmjow put down the phone letting ignoring the voice on the other end. "Mom?" he shouted " Mom?!" He shouted again his voice cracking as he began to cry. He saw the back door smashed open and fell to his knees and sobbed.

Grimmjow was only twelve years old, the police showed up moments later but it was too late. He had already found his Mom dead in the kitchen with a bullet wound in her head, just like the cashier. They found the blue eyed boy curled up beside his dead mother rocking back and forth.

They never found his neighbour, it was as if he vanished. After the incident his Dad moved to a new town, to ensure their safety, but it never saved Grimmjow from the terrible nightmares he had. Nothing could. It had been awhile since Grimmjow had acknowledged these thoughts, usually he suppressed them it was easier that way, but with New years it was hard to forget about his family. Grimmjow angrily wiped away a tear when he noticed he had begun to cry. ' _Christ you're an adult now it's time to start acting like it Grimmjow._ ' He began to walk faster, how he wished he could get revenge.


	2. Alley

Grimmjow sat in his apartment alone taking shot after shot of vodka. It took a lot for him to get drunk, something that he never thought would irritate him. His night began like most nights as soon as it was past eight he began to drink, it didn't matter what it was as long as it got him drunk. He'd eventually get bored and go outside for a walk. The perks of living alone was he never had to check in with anybody. that was something he enjoyed. Grimmjow knew the air was probably freezing his face in reality but he was so warm from the alcohol he didn't notice or care for that matter. The blue haired man shoved his hands in his pockets and listened to the sound of his boots crunching the snow below his feet. He enjoyed the feeling of not being in control of his body, he felt disconnected which was fine with him whatever helped him stop feeling pain.

Grimmjow was aimlessly walking deep down town when he heard screaming coming from a dark alley. Normally Grimmjow wouldn't go out of his way to help someone but the screaming made him think of his mother. Cursing himself he jogged down the alley to find a man bent over a woman. He was holding her thin wrists with one hand and was tearing at her clothes with the other his pants already half down. Grimmjow grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket and threw him off the girl, causing the man to get slammed into the wall. The man coughed violently grabbing his chest dramatically. The blue haired man rolled his eyes. ' _Pathetic'_

"Hey! what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't mess with my prize." The man angrily spat quickly pulling his pants back up.

"Go to hell. Men like you disgust me." Grimmjow glared at the man. He had medium length black hair which covered most of his face and a long twisted nose. The man pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket.

"I said leave me alone. Or i'll kill you." The man breathed heavily. He wasn't exactly frightening but Grimmjow knew he couldn't underestimate didn't budge however he placed himself in front of the woman in a defensive position. "You asked for it!" The man lunged at Grimmjow, who easily dodged the attack and grabbed his arm causing the man to drop the knife. Grimmjow twisted the mans arm back who cried in pain in response.

"Don't you dare treat a woman with such disrespect ever again or so help me god I will find you and I will make sure you suffer a long painful death." Grimmjow angrily whispered in the mans ear. The man looked at Grimmjow with horror before Grimmjow punched him knocking him out. That part was Grimmjow taking his anger out, not that the guy didn't deserve it. Grimmjow turned to the woman who was still laying on the ground shaking. "What's your name ?" Grimmjow offered her a hand.

"O-Orihime." The girl stuttered clearly out of it.

"Here take my jacket, you'll wanna cover up it's cold out tonight." Grimmjow took off his winter jacket and put it on the woman he just met. The redhead now known as Orihime just stood there dazed. "Fine I'll zip it up then gosh" Grimmjow pulled up the zipper all the way as if he was dressing a child. "Did that man give you anything? Is that why you're like this?" Grimmjow questioned.

"I don't know I just remember being at the bar with my friends and then I was here..." Orihime held her head in agony whimpering. "We should call the cops... I don't gotta phone on me." Grimmjow patted himself to make sure, he now regretted his decision to avoid carrying his cell. Orihime wobbled slightly before passing out. Grimmjow had barley managed to catch her before she smacked her head on the pavement. "Shit that was close." Grimmjow propped her up against the wall and sighed. What had he gotten himself into? He couldn't just leave her in the alley with torn clothes and beside the man who tried to rape her. Plus she now had his jacket and he loved that thing. "Okay upsie daisies" Grimmjow draped the girl over his back gingerly. Tonight had gone differently than expected.

Grimmjow closed the door to his apartment with his foot. He laid the girl in his bed and tucked her in. He even put water on the nightstand. he figured she'd need to stay hydrated if the man indeed drugged her or she could just be hammered he didn't know. he closed the door and laid down on his couch. 'What am I doing?' Grimmjow ran a hand over his face, he didn't feel nobel for saving her or proud. He felt guilty, what if I ignored the screaming? Thoughts ran through his mind. There was also the fact that the girl would probably think he drugged her. "Oh well Jail can't be that bad." Grimmjow said aloud his voice echoing off the empty walls. He began to drift off into a deep sleep before he knew it he was consumed by exhaustion.


	3. Morning

Grimmjow woke up a few hours later, he glanced at the clock underneath his TV. It was only five in the morning according to the marginally functional clock. Grimmjow had beaten that thing up more times than he could count, what could he say?He hated alarms...and mornings for that matter. Grimmjow decided to check on the guest he drunkenly decided to bring home earlier that morning. He realised so many different ways of handling the situation now that he had sobered up, he regretted being such a drunk sometimes but in the end he'd still end up drunk that very night. Grimmjow stretched as he got off the couch and cracked his neck audibly. _'I'm never sleeping on the couch ever again._ ' The blue haired man shook his head still trying to wake himself up.

Grimmjow quietly opened the door to his room not wanting to wake the girl, mostly because he didn't want to talk. He was shocked when he opened his door to find his bed empty. That was strange, he was sure he would've heard the door open if the girl left his apartment. _'Maybe my senses aren't as sharp as I thought._ ' he scratched the back of his head. _'There's no use asking myself questions I can't ask.'_ Grimmjow sat on his bed enjoying the freedom to lay in it again. He had laid down when he noticed a light coming from the bathroom. ' _Aww fuck, this is what I get for helping people.'_ He sat up and waited for the girl to emerge not wanting to initiate a conversation. After five minutes passed by the man reluctantly called out to the girl. "Ay, girl you alright in there? You ain't dead are ya?" Grimmjow was met with more silence.

"Hey, I'm serious. If you can here me just let me know."

Still nothing.

"Oh for christs sake." Grimmjow grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom door. _'Why do I do this to myself?'_ The blue eyed man knocked on the door as gently as he could without sounded threatening.

Nothing again.

"You better not be dead." Grimmjow was starting to freak out a little, he really didn't know how he was going to explain this to the cops if the girl really was dead. _'I'm over thinking this isn't mom._ ' Grimmjow shook the thought from his head. "Fine I'm going to open the door don't freak out." He warned as he slowly pulled the door open.

When he opened the door he felt his heart sink. The redhead was passed out in the fetal position on the floor,her makeup smudged and mascara down her face. The poor girl must've been crying for hours alone in his questionably clean bathroom. The blue haired man sighed and scooped the girl up. He wasn't exactly sure why he was showing her any affection, maybe she reminded him of his mother he really wasn't sure but he hated himself for it. Grimmjow tucked the girl back into his bed this time leaving a clean face towel and soap by her bed for her convenience. He scratched the back of his head trying to think of any possible reason he was suddenly acting like he cared.

Grimmjow reluctantly sat back down on the couch and napped for a couple more hours before deciding to make breakfast. He made his usual hangover meal, bacon and eggs. His stomach growled as he flipped the bacon he couldn't wait to eat it felt like ages since he had eaten. Just as he was about to sit down the redhead stumbled out of his bedroom, obviously confused but to Grimmjow's surprised she didn't look very scared. Grimmjow put down his plate and walked over to her.

"Where am I?" She asked running a hand through her tangled hair. He face was wiped clean of all the makeup Grimmjow had noticed earlier. He felt a part of him inside slightly happy he was of some use although he'd never admit it.

"My apartment. You remember anything from last night?" Grimmjow asked tentatively not wanting her to burst out in tears he didn't want to have to deal with her crying.

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, not much I don't really understand what happened actually, but that's okay!" She smiled cheerfully. A little too cheery for someone obviously hungover Grimmjow didn't buy her facade but didn't challenge it either. Grimmjow's thoughts were disrupted by Orihime's stomach growling loudly, the redheads eye grew wide as if it was a secret that she was trying to keep.

"Go sit down there's some food there, and don't bother lying I know you're hungry it's not a big deal." Grimmjow said stiffly. The redhead just nodded and headed into the kitchen. Grimmjow followed shortly after shaking his head. ' _I was so close to eating, guess I'll have to make more._ ' Grimmjow sighed ' _What a pain in the ass._ ' he thought to himself trying to convince himself he wasn't the least bit happy to have someone else with him.

Grimmjow sat at his table with one leg propped up on the chair beside him as he lent closer to his food. He really wasn't concerned about manners, he was well aware that he had weird sitting positions but he did what was comfortable for him he couldn't really give a damn for what anyone else thought. Even still he almost felt the need to sit properly at the table with Orihime there. She just seemed so innocent and flowery despite how he first met her he didn't hold it against her either way. It wasn't her fault there were creepy men all over the place. He was glad she wasn't staying for long soon he could relax and forget this ever happened. Little did he know he may have accidently changed his entire life.


End file.
